A Pesar de Todo Vuelves a Mi
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Como puedes vivir si tu razón de existir se aleja de ti para siempre? Eso pense yo, hasta que tu regresaste a mi...


**~The Jacob's Songs Contest**

**

* * *

**

**Nombre del Fic: **_A pesar de todo Vuelves a mi._

**Autor/a: **_Andyy' Black._

**Personajes principales: **_Jacob & Bella_

**Canción en la que se basó el Fic: **_Tardes Negras-Tiziano Ferro_

**Clasificación: **_K+_

**Cantidad de palabras: **_2,257_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, la canción es de Tiziano Ferro; yo solo soy la autora de la trama. Disfruten el Oneshot (:_

* * *

Ocho meses, tres semanas, cuatro días, doce horas, cuarenta y cinco minutos han pasado desde que me dejaste, sin ninguna explicación, más que una carta. ¿Merezco esto? No, y ambos lo sabemos. Te di todo de mi, todo, y tu simplemente huyes cobardemente dejándome solo, destrozado y amándote aún más. ¿Porque no me dijiste que te irías con él? ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil para ambos? Te gusta complicarte la vida; de eso ya me di cuenta.

Todos los días es lo mismo: me despierto en esta enorme cama vacía, donde tu cuerpo debería de ir a lado mío pero solo puedo encontrar el vacio, la soledad, _tu _ausencia. Tantos sueños, tantas promesas que me diste ¿Para que? ¿Para dejarme morir poco a poco sin ti? Dicen, que lo que no mata te hace mas fuerte, a mi me pasa lo contrario, cada vez que veo nuestras fotos me derrumbo, caigo en un hoyo sin fondo del cual nadie puede sacarme de ahí, mas que tu. Pero tú ya no estas.

La casa se siente tan sola sin ti, me siento tan mal al tener que comer en nuestro comedor solo; sin tu dulce y alegre compañía, me duele tener que estar sentado en la misma silla, solo tomando una taza de café, observando tu silla vacía; recordando los momentos maravillosos que pasamos en esta casa, en la cocina, en este comedor; se que me hace daño el seguir torturándome con lo mismo, pero me gusta. Me gusta saber que al menos fuiste real, que todo esto fue real.

Antes de salir de aquella desolada casa, siempre veo nuestra foto, tu y yo abrazados bajo un enorme árbol, tus ojos color chocolate tan brillosos, tu hermosa boquita surcada en una sonrisa de felicidad, toda tu eras feliz, al igual que yo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No lo sé. Con lagrimas en los ojos, salgo de aquel lugar ya que se, que si sigo observando esa foto, me quedaré aquí, el resto del día y no debo. Me hice la promesa de que trataría de salir de esta depresión, aunque por ahora este mas hundido en el lodo de lo que ya no pueda estar. Pero, poco apoco iré progresando ¿No es así?

Al ir manejando por las calles de la alegre cuidad, siempre escucho un poco de música, veo a la gente transitar por las avenidas siendo felices. ¿Por qué ellos son felices y yo no? Algunas veces veo la publicidad para tratar de olvidarte, pero todo me recuerda a ti; siempre paso por un lugar en donde hay un enorme espectacular hablándote que los chocolates es una de las mejores cosas en la vida. Tus ojos son color chocolate, y si, en efecto son lo mejor de la vida poder verlos; pero ahora me has denegado ese pequeño placer.

Cuando termina mi tortura con ese espectacular, sigo mi camino hasta llegar al trabajo. Nadie sabe que tú me has abandonado. O al menos eso creo. Una vez ahí trato de poner la mejor cara, trato de mejorar mis ánimos, a veces lo consigo, algunas veces no. Pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer, si tu razón de existir se ha ido para siempre? Nada. O al menos eso hago yo, nada. Espero que el día de trabajo se vaya lento, para así poder aplazar mi llegada al lugar de mis tormentos, pero por más que trato no puedo, y siempre el trabajo es poco, haciéndome llegar incluso mucho antes de lo pensado. Hoy fue un día de esos.

-Nos vemos señor Black- dice mi secretaria

-Hasta luego Ángela- le contesto

Y en lugar de manejar para _nuestra_ casa manejo al lugar donde tú y yo nos conocimos, nos hicimos novios, y donde yo te había propuesto matrimonio. El parque seguía igual, todo seguía igual incluso el árbol donde paso todo. Con paso lento y perezoso me dirijo hacia aquel enorme árbol, y me siento a sus pies, no me importa que traiga traje y que me ensucié todo; ya nada importa sino estas tu. No puedo evitar observar a una pareja que se están besando con ternura, ambos felices. No lo soporto más es demasiado para mi, el dolor cada día me perfora más y más, las lagrimas solo caen silenciosamente, mis fieles compañeras desde el día en que tu me dejaste por él.

¿Qué te puede dar el que yo no?

Aun llorando saco aquella carta que tu me habías dejado sobre la cama. La pobre carta ya se encuentra toda arrugada y gastada de tanto leerla, y más sin embargo no me canso de observar tu hermosa caligrafía y aquellas palabras que fueron dagas para mi corazón:

_Jacob:_

_Espero me perdones, no fue mi intención que las cosas sucedieran así, pero no pude evitarlo. Ambos tratamos de evitarlo, pero no pudimos. Si cuando lees esta carta y ya no me encuentras, creo que sabrás el motivo._

_Me eh ido. Para siempre. Me fui con Edward, se que esta es de las peores bajezas que te pude hacer, pero ambos sentimos algo tan fuerte que no podemos soportar un minuto más sin el otro. Por eso hemos decido irnos lejos a ser felices. Me hubiera gustado poder decírtelo, pero sé, que no podría soportar verte derrumbado y dolido, es por eso que opte por esta cobarde carta. Una y otra vez te pido que me perdones, espero y algún día tu y yo nos podremos encontrar y que toda esta dolorosa situación, quede olvidada._

_Te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer, gracias a ti conocí que era el amor, que era ser feliz y vivir por un hombre, a ti te debo mucho y no tengo palabras para agradecerte, y menos con mis actos, ya que están demostrando lo contario; pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo quiero y quiero tratar de ser feliz con él._

_Edward también se siente devastado por haber traicionado tu amistad, y no tiene cara para poder explicarte las cosas, solo te pide perdón, y que ojala, no lo odies por lo sucedido. Él solo quiere que su amistad perdure pese a todo. Perdónalo, perdónanos._

_Te amo Jake, siempre iras en mi corazón._

_Bella._

Ahora las lágrimas caen como cascada de mis ojos, al leer unas dos o tres veces esa carta no pude evitarlo, pero lo que más dolía era tener entre mis manos, aquel delicado anillo el cual hacía oficial nuestra relación y nuestro futuro matrimonio.

Ya nada tenía sentido, era mejor dejar de existir.

Decidido, me levante de aquel árbol y con la carta en manos junto con el anillo, me dirigí al coche, y arranque rumbo a la casa. Ya tenía pensado en que es lo que haría. La casa, nuestras fotos, nuestros recuerdos y yo mismo arderíamos en llamas. Todo quedaría reducido a cenizas. Y todos felices y contentos.

El crepúsculo caía poco a poco sobre la cuidad, tan hermoso ese momento y tan corto. Así fue nuestra relación. El trayecto del parque a la casa fue relativamente corto, me pase algunos semáforos en rojo para poder llegar pronto a mi destino. Una vez ahí, estacione el coche como cualquier otro día, y tomando todo el aire posible me dirigí a la casa. Por última vez.

-Pero que ray…

La puerta estaba abierta. Recuerdo que la había cerrado, a menos de que ya me estuviera volviendo loco. Si quizás es eso. Abro la puerta con lentitud, y la casa esta completamente a oscuras, a tientas busco el interruptor de la luz, hasta que di con el; prendo las luces de un solo golpe quedando un poco cegado por la luz, hasta que tu hermosa voz me saca de mi deslumbramiento.

-Hola Jake- dices… ¿Llorando?

Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede suceder. Quizás sea una mala jugada de mi memoria. Si, quizás es eso; pero te ves tan real, tan… tan… tan…

-¿Be...Be...Bella?- tartamudeo

-¡Oh Jake!

Te lanzas a mis brazos, tus delicados brazos rodean mi cintura, y escondes tu cabeza en mi pecho soltándote a llorar como un bebe. Sigo en shock. Tu estas aquí, conmigo, ¡Abrazándome!

Esta era la medicina que mi cuerpo y mi alma pedían a gritos. Ahora tu estas aquí conmigo. Nuestros cuerpos fueron hechos para estar juntos. Mis manos reaccionaron y te envuelven en un cálido y dulce abrazo demostrando por cada poro de mí ser, lo mucho que te extrañe, lo mucho que te amo. Ambos estamos llorando, aspiro con fuerza tu dulce aroma a fresas.

"_Embriagador"_ pienso.

Esta eres tú, eres mi bella, mi niña, mi princesa, mi universo.

No quiero que nuestros cuerpos se separen, pro necesito hacerlo para poder saber que es lo que te trae por aquí. Poco a poco deshago nuestro abrazo y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá. El ambiente esta tenso. Tu cabeza esta agachada mirando el suelo. ¿Por qué no me dejas verte a los ojos? Pienso en como romper el silencio hasta que una mancha morada en tu delgado brazo me llama la atención

-¿Qué te paso Bella?- digo con voz alarmada

-Jake…yo…-susurras con voz queda- Perdóname

-¿Qué te sucedió Bella?- repito una vez más al ver que no solo es una, si no son varias manchas moradas- ¿Bella?

Poco a poco levantas tu rostro, y quedo horrorizado ante la imagen que me muestras. Tienes un labio roto, en la frente tienes una cicatriz, y alrededor de tu ojo derecho tienes una mancha color verdosa. Aparto la mirada de tu rostro, e inconscientemente, tomo tus manos y las examino, están igual, mallugadas, maltratadas, lastimadas.

-¿Qué te paso?- exijo con voz fuerte

-Edward…-dices llorando- el… me… el…

-¿Te golpeo?- escupí con furia

Tu solo asientes con la cabeza.

Ahora mi sangre esta hirviendo. ¡Como se atreve a tocara a un ángel como tu! Juro que lo matare, juro que le hare pagar cada lagrima que te hizo derramar por dolor. Juro que…

-Jake- dices aun llorando- No vale la pena… él… él….

-¿Él que?

-Él esta en la cárcel, lo demando una vecina.

-Hay Bell's

Te abrazo de nuevo, y acaricio una y otra vez tus hermosos cabellos cafés, tú lloras libremente en mi pecho, pidiéndome perdón. Se que no tengo nada que perdonarte, ahora solo queda darle gracias a Dios por dejarme saber que es lo que te sucedía y sobre todo, el tenerte viva aquí conmigo.

-¡Perdóname! Fui una estúpida, yo…- tu voz quedaba ahogada por tus sollozos y por mi pecho- Pensé, que lo amaba, pero, no, nunca lo ame…

-Ya Bell's, tranquila- decía acariciando tu espalda

-Siempre te ame a ti, siempre- decías ahora separándote poco a poco de mi, hasta que tus ojos cafés me miraron intensamente- Todos los días pensaba en ti, y cuando… cuando…-se te hizo un nudo en la garganta- cuando el comenzó a golpearme, siempre pensé en ti, pensé en que tu nunca me trataste así, que tu si supieras, serías capaz de todo, y en que tu siempre me amaste…

-Ya Bell's- te bese tiernamente la frente- olvidemos esto por ahora ¿si?

-Si

Mi plan de morir, se fue directo al carajo; ahora tenía una importante misión: Cuidar y proteger a mi bello ángel que después de todo regreso a mí.

El resto de la noche, te cuide, vele por ti, te trate como una princesa, te quejabas algunas veces pero, no me importo, de nuevo era feliz. Después de que te tomaras una ducha, te entregue alguna de tus ropas que yo había guardado, por si decidías regresar. Te prepare un plato de sopa caliente y cure algunas de tus heridas físicas. Me lo agradecías una y otra vez sonrojándote. Extrañaba eso de ti, todo de ti lo extrañaba.

No tenía la idea certera de que sucedería de ahora en adelante, pero sabía que me encargaría de que todos los días cuidaría de ti, y curaría cada una de tus heridas físicas y tus heridas del alma. ¿Las mías? Bueno, las mías quedaron completamente curadas en el momento en que te vi ahí en nuestra sala. Todo el dolor, la tristeza y soledad quedaron olvidados y fueron reemplazados por alegría y dicha.

Te habías quedado dormida ya entrada la madrugada, ahí en nuestra sala, ambos mirando la televisión, observe tu rostro lastimado y en el había mucha paz y tranquilidad, sonreíste mientras dormías. Eso era buena señal. Te cargue y me dirigí a nuestra habitación; una vez ahí, te acosté y arrope con las sabanas, te veías tan tranquila y feliz, que no pude evitar las ganas y volver a llorar. Todo este martirio había terminado. Por fin había luz en toda la oscuridad que tuve por meses.

-Te amo Bella- susurre contra tu cabello.

Por fin, Dios había escuchado tantas plegarías de que tu regresaras a mi lado. Por fin todo volvía a ser como debía de serlo desde un principio. A Edward, lo había perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de lo que te hizo, también lo perdone. A ti, mi dulce Bell's no tengo nada que perdonarte, por fin me demostraste que me amabas.

Mientras tú te ausentaste viví muchos días oscuros y dolorosos. Pero hoy, hoy por fin salió el sol y tú estas conmigo para disfrutar de su calor y su vida.

No podría vivir en un lugar donde tú no estés.

Porque tu eres mi Dulce Doncella, mi amor eterno, mi universo, mi todo.

Y yo, yo seré tu sol personal, tu supernova, tu pilar, la pared que te sostendrá, tu todo para que puedas salir adelante. Porque te amo.

* * *

_**¿Qué os pareció?**_

_**¿Merece Reviews?**_

_**Bueno, bueno, este Oneshot, fue creado, porque quiero participar en **__**The Jacob's Songs Contest & espero que las chicas me acepten. Estoy nerviosa, espero lo acepten, & además es mi primera vez *o* en concursar, jeje. ¡Espero sus votos!**_

_**Bueno, me paso a retirar, este Oneshot, esta dedicado para una persona súper especial, espero la capte cuando lea el final (: Gracias por ser todo para mí :D**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Andyy'**_


End file.
